1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical image capturing system, and more particularly to a compact optical image capturing system which can be applied to electronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rise of portable electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand for an optical image capturing system is raised gradually. The image sensing device of ordinary photographing camera is commonly selected from charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor sensor (CMOS Sensor). In addition, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology enables the minimization of pixel size of the image sensing device, the development of the optical image capturing system towards the field of high pixels. Therefore, the requirement for high imaging quality is rapidly raised.
The traditional optical image capturing system of a portable electronic device comes with different designs, including a four-lens or a five-lens design. However, the requirement for the higher resolution and imaging quality and the requirement for a large aperture of an end user, like functionality of micro filming and night view, and a wide angle of an end user, like self-shooting function of a preset lens, of the portable electronic device have been raised. The optical image capturing system with large aperture value usually has a problem with lots of aberrations, resulting in the worse of image quality for the image formation and the difficulty of manufacturing the optical image capturing system. The optical image capturing system with wide-angle designs may be faced with a problem of increasing distortion. The optical image capturing system in prior arts cannot meet the requirement of the higher order camera lens module.
Therefore, how to increase an incoming light quantity of the optical lenses for image formation and enlarge the view angle of the optical lenses becomes important. Besides, it's also important to increase total pixels and image quality for the image formation and to have a balance design for the compact optical image capturing system simultaneously.